


In The Shadow of The Mountain

by Fenix_uzumaki



Series: On My Mother's Wings [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Avalanches, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix_uzumaki/pseuds/Fenix_uzumaki
Summary: A world-class hero for his historic mission to be the first man on Mars, Jefferson Tracy had it all: A loving and devoted wife, five fantastic sons, and a rising company. To celebrate the birthday of his second son, the family heads to France for a early-season ski trip at a paradise-like resort. The trip, however, is not as peaceful as one would have hoped when an earthquake triggers an avalanche, changing the course of history forever.[[First Part of a long-planned 2004 movie rewrite]]
Relationships: Grandma Tracy/Grant Tracy, Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy
Series: On My Mother's Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081961
Kudos: 4





	In The Shadow of The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> So I have my own way I write the Tracy family, with a different backstory. Those who have read "Darkest Hours" know that I have a few ideas that I slipped in that changed a few things in the "flashbacks". One thing I brought back was the Mekanik gene and power because I just had so much fun with it [and I have big plans for it, too].
> 
> This story is a prequel to the main show, which is a darker, more realistic rewrite of the 2004 live-action movie. That story will be coming along some point in the future. 
> 
> I've been sitting on the ideas for so long that I can't take it anymore, so I'm posting the first chapter of this one for you all to enjoy! Maybe now that I'm getting chapters out, it'll get me working on the rest [I have a pretty good start!
> 
> Note - this chapter is uploaded from my tablet, so sorry of the formatting is off. >.<

**.~*Part One – On Our Way To Paradise*~. **

_October 4 th_

**Vallée du Paradis Ski Resort, France**

It was an unusual early opening for the luxury ski resort in the French Alps. After a record-breaking early snowfall and startling cold autumn, the Vallée du Paradis Resort opened over a month earlier than planned – earlier than almost all the other resorts in the country! It was something that many criticized, stating that it was neither safe nor cold enough to open the skiing resort to the public; that it was too early in the season. The possibility for avalanches was high since not all the snow was compacted enough. That the seasonal snowstorms would bring about fresh snow that would undermine it all.

Adrian DeVille scoffed at such remarks. A proud and narcissistic man of a rather short, well-rounded stature, Adrian came from a prestigious family with generations spanning back hundreds of years! He was a son of a proud line of wealthy men and women who made their living as business owners of repute – save for one bad egg in years back that had gone mad with an obsession over a fur coat and some dogs – with some of their earliest ancestors had served kings and queens!

Money made the DeVille world go ‘round, and while donations to various charities were made and publicity stunts done, no love was held for those of a lower class. Upper middle class and above were the bread and butter of the DeVille clan, and for Adrian it was no different. It was why he had opened this resort in such a beautiful valley. He had bought out the competition at a very high bid and had more than doubled his profits by catering only to the highest class. Business executives, world leaders, the works.

Built in the ideal location, the resort had access to some of the best neighboring cities, as well as a stunningly gorgeous view – a high membership selling point among women. For the men, he offered a variety of sports, including a gentleman’s club so they could get away from the family for a bit and/or have business meetings in private. There was even a daycare of sorts for the children with around-the-clock care, something that families often used for a vacation from their children on their vacation from life.

Confident from last year’s high rate of new memberships and gross revenue, Adrian decided to open early this year. Personal invitations had already been sent out to some of the most prestigious families of the world, such as the Kwan clan of China, the Fujiyama and Kobayashi families of Japan, and up-and-coming Tracy family from the United States – the head of the family being none other than Jefferson Tracy, the first man on Mars and a businessman of esteem heading Tracy Enterprises, which had made almost a billion in the previous year.

To have such a world hero buy a premium membership at his resort had sent tingles down the Caucasian man’s spine, just as when he had first met the NASA astronaut in person three years prior. Since then, Jefferson, his wife, and their four oldest sons would make a yearly trip to the resort just before the holidays. For him to have to the invitation of coming early had pleased Adrian to no end, and that he was bringing all five sons was even better!

Photos of the five Tracy sons were in high demand, with the youngest being the greatest prize, since his family went to great lengths to make sure the little Tracy was not placed in the spotlight. Only a handful of pictures even existed of the boy, to the point that many believed him to be a rumor. After all, he would have been, what, seven years younger than the last boy? Yet, there was his name on the list of attendees. The boy existed and the proof was on his desk.

Such information needed not be kept secret any longer.

It was for reasons such as this that Adrian also leaked the information to a select few paparazzi from international sources. To get such photographing opportunity was something that gave him quite a bit of money, as everyone wanted a piece of that action. No resort was perfect in terms of security, after all.

Puttering about the resort on his personal snowmobile, the short and stout Frenchman visited every cabin, restaurant, and shop, taking great pride in how his employees had cleaned up and maintained the large property. Thus far, the cabins were spotless and move-in ready, the shop had just finished unpacking the last bit of merchandise, and the various restaurants had just received final orders of fresh ingredients.

The restaurants were his pride and joy, the crown jewel being the Étoile de Paris. Ran by an esteemed Micheline Star chef, it was the largest restaurant of his resort and had a sister-restaurant in a neighboring city. Serving top of the line foods is what brought in the customers, after all.

“ _Rapidement maintenant! Nos invités arriveront sous peu! Tout doit être parfait!_ ” he shouted at one of the restaurant managers in their native French tongue as he surveyed the dining room and employees. All were clean and dressed proper, as he hired only the best to work in the place.

“Sire, we are working as quickly as we can, just as we have for several weeks leading up to tomorrow!” the manager responded, looking over his restaurant with pride. “Everything will be ready by the time your guests arrive. _J'ai promis_! Please, Adrian, relax! All around the resort, things will be okay.”

Adrian scowled a bit, looking over the bustling building. He could see the fresh food being brought into the kitchen from various sources around the country, which pleased him. He expected nothing but perfection from the Étoile de Paris. “If it is not, you are fired, old friend.” He slapped the man on the shoulder almost playfully.

The taller Beau LaPierre would have laughed if he did not know Adrian so well. The threat was anything but empty – he had seen many friends, even family, being cast out if things were not done to perfection for the businessman, blacklisted from ever working in the industry again. Many lives had been ruined by the man, and Beau refused to allow his fate to be the same. “I have yet to fail you, Adrian,” he responded seriously as he fixed the cuffs on his sleeves. “ _Tout sera parfait_. Everything will be perfect.”

“It better be, or it will be your head, Beau,” the stout man responded before turning on his heel. He had one last place to check, and that was up on the mountain.

_.~*Shadow of the Mountain*~._

_October 4 th_

**_Kansas, United States_ **

Leaning back in the pilot’s seat, the eldest Tracy son relaxed as he waited for his family to finish loading into the private jet. Eyes sweeping over the instrument console, he took in every detail. Flying the black, white, and gold _Skybreaker C350_ affectionately known as _Tracy One_ across the Atlantic had been a dream of his since his father had bought the plane a few years ago. At the time, it had been the latest in international private flight, though newer models such as the _C650_ had since come on the market.

Still, his father had bought the plane and had spent the time and money to customize it to his family’s requirements. There were two mid-sized bunk beds, and beyond them was a cozy bedroom. The youngest son usually shared one of the bunk beds or nestled down with his parents on longer flights. Economical and environment friendly, the plane was powered by an alternative fuel that enriched the environment, not destroy it. In the main cabin were chairs, a very small kitchen, and a table to sit at. Monitors allowed bored youth to watch television, surf the web, or even work on the dreaded homework given to them by their teachers.

No longer did they take public flights, though Jeff Tracy had wanted to do that for as long as possible. It just no longer was practical with his family being sought out by almost everyone with a camera. Protecting his children was top priority, especially the family baby.

“ _All right! Everything is loaded in the baggage compartment and we are ready to go!_ ” a voice called over the radio.

At the voice of his second brother, Scott Tracy leaned forward, determination taking the place of the relaxed posture of only mere moments before. Fitting on his headset, he answered his brother. “Roger that. Beginning final checks. Buckle up back there! And keep Gordon out of the candy, please. You know he’ll try to give some to Alan and then we’ll have two very hyper Tracys on this flight.”

“ _I’ll certainly tr-GORDON! DON’T YOU DARE!_ ”

In the co-pilot seat, his grandfather Grant laughed. “I was wondering how long that would take.” A weathered man nearly a normal retirement age, Grant Tracy was an agricultural farmer that chose to keep his business operational as long as he could. He was still training his youngest son Jason to take over the farm in a few more years, which was the only reason he was able to take this luxurious trip with his eldest son’s family. “Now, show me what you’ve learned, Scooter.”

Scott nodded and looked over the instruments, starting through the before takeoff checklist. “Auxiliary fuel pump?”

Grant listened and watched his eldest grandson as he worked his magic. While Scott had logged plenty of flight hours over the States, this would be his first trans-Atlantic flight as the main pilot. It pleased him to see that he was taking this seriously. “Auxiliary fuel pump is off.”

“Flight controls?”

“Free and correct.”

Working together, the duo went through the entire list checking over the instruments and readings, making sure there would be no issues mid-flight. A smooth and easy ride was what they were after, and once all checks were clear, Scott flipped on the cabin sign alerting his family to sit and buckle up. “And yes, Gordo, that means you, too,” he added through the intercom, knowing his younger brother was quite the adrenaline junkie.

“Good thing you clarified. That boy is quite the mischief maker,” Grant chuckled.

A smile cracked the serious demeanor of the eldest Tracy son. “Alan’s going to end up the same way, I’m sure of it. He and Gordon are as thick as thieves.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me. Right, let’s get this metal bird in the air, shall we?”

_.~*~._

The youngest Tracy bounced in his seat as the familiar rush of takeoff sent his heart racing. Ever since he had been young, flying had consistently been his favorite activity. That, along with speeding on the back roads of his grandparents’ farm when his grandmother wished to be a daredevil, was what brought the most excitement to his young life. At just four-years-old, it did not take much to entertain him, but he was aware of what he liked and disliked.

In his opinion, flying was as amazing as brussels sprouts! They were his absolute favorite snack and he could not get enough of them. Cardinals, too. The stars, especially! Sitting out under the starry sky made for the perfect night.

“My little Starling is abuzz with excitement today, hm?” Lucille pondered as she looked over at her young child. “You should stay still for a bit and maybe take a nap.”

“No naps!” he dutifully complained, stretching his arms over his head and fighting with the seatbelt as soon as the announcement was made that they were at cruising altitude. “Moooom!”

“Boy, I don’t know what I’m going to do with you!” she laughed, helping him unbuckle. “I’ll let you roam, but you have to promise to be good. Don’t sneak into the candy, you hear? And don’t bother the boys. They’re trying to get their homework finished.”

Groaning, the child slid out of his seat and stood. What was the point of having fun if all these rules were implemented?! No candy, his brothers were busy now, and his father had gone into the bedroom office for a business meeting. No one wasted any time in getting things going.

Toddling down the aisle, he glanced over at his brothers’ laptops as they worked. Unable to read any it – in his defense, the words on the screen were big words – he soon enough left them. He knew better than to interrupt while they worked. Besides, it was not often he was taken on the family jet, and there were plenty to explore.

Turning around, he walked up towards the front, looking in at the cockpit through the dividing curtain. Surely they wouldn’t notice if he went a bit further in, right? With the wild grin he was known for, he stepped in with courage.

“Al… You know you’re not supposed to be up here, right?” Scott questioned, spotting him immediately.

Busted! The tot shrank back a bit. “Y-Yeah…”

“I remember your father telling you the same thing, Scooter,” Grant pointed out, gesturing for the toddler to come in. “You’re okay, Al. Why don’t you come sit in my lap for a bit, hm?”

All too eager, Alan hurried over and climbed up, staring in awe at the numerous buttons, gadgets, and gizmos. It was not often that he was allowed in the cockpit, though that had never stopped him before as curiosity usually got the better of him.

“Stick around, kid. I’ll teach you to fly, just like I taught the rest of your family,” he chuckled, amused at the bright round cerulean orbs. Just like his father before him, it was clear that the young Tracy had a yearning for the powerful. “One day, you’ll be a pilot.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“No?”

“Nope! Gonna be astnut!” he declared with pride.

Scott could not help but laugh, glancing over at him. “That’s as-tro-naut, Alan,” he corrected.

“As-tro-nut?”

“Close enough,” he chuckled, returning his eyes to the sky as he reached over to ruffle the blond hair. “Maybe I’ll call Johnny that one day. He is crazy about the stars, after all. What do you think?”

“Yeah!” Leaning back against his grandfather’s torso, his eyes fell over the various lit buttons. There was so much to explore and do! “What’s that?”

Still smiling, the grandfather left his eldest grandchild in charge of the flight as he spent the next several hours teaching the child what he knew.

_.~*Shadow of the Mountain*~._

“What do you mean there’s something wrong with it?!” Voice almost echoing within the wooden room, Adriano was filled with a red-faced fury. It had taken him nearly thirty minutes to make it up the mountain on his mobile, too nervous to take the ski-lift. Those heights were no joke, and he would much rather be on the nice, safe ground. If he had known this ridiculousness was what was going to greet him, he would have brought some pink slips.

The worker, with some American name the businessman did not care enough to know, sighed as he twisted his cap in his hands. “Sir, some of the sensors are not responding correctly. We have been working on them nonstop since this morn-”

“How can it not be working?! Do you not realize we can be shut down!?” Fuming at this tremendous set-back, Adrian silently counted to ten in an effort to calm down. It did little good, however, the fury refusing to settle. Drawing a shaky breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “How long is this going to take?”

Relieved he had seemingly calmed down, the worker looked to the clipboard. “We have people out there working on it right now, sir. Part of it is because we cannot replicate the force an avalanche would cause to set off the alarm. We may need to call in the designer himself.”

“Who is that again?”

“Hiram Hackenbacker, sir.”

Rolling his eyes, the stout man shook his head. “Hm. Sounds like an idiot, just like you lot. What kind of name is that? We bought something from someone named that?”

“His success in such designs have made him an expert in the field, sir. More than likely, one of the teams set something up wrong, but we would rather be safe than-”

“Fine. Call him in immediately! _Je veux que cela soit réglé_!” Slamming his hand on the table in an attempt to emphasize his point on urgency only left him with an aching limb. “Get it done! I have VIPs coming in! Do you understand what that means? Very IMPORTANT People! Can you wrap your miniscule brain around that?!”

“Sir, in all honestly, it would be best to close the resort until it is completely taken care of. If an avalanche were to hit-”

“Cl-Close the resort?!” He sputtered a bit at the horror. He would gain a bad reputation and have to give out refunds or rain checks! No, that would not do at all! Damn the repercussions, he needed to open on time! He had staked so much money on this opening weekend! “Ju-Just get him here. We are _not_ closing the resort! _Es-tu stupide?_ The amount of people I have coming here… the VIPs alone! We close now and we’ll never reopen!”

“Sir!” The man’s jaw dropped, fingers nearly releasing the hat. “So many lives-”

“ _Soyez silencieux!_ Be quiet!” Turning, he paced the length of the shack, thinking. “Get the inventor out here as soon as possible. Time is money, and I refuse to shut down! I cannot afford it!”

“Can you afford the lives that will be lost should catastrophe hit?” a new voice questioned. “Can your greed protect you from that?”

“ _Escusez-moi?_ Who are you?” he demanded, rounding on the group. Spotting the female brunette in a thick pink coat standing towards the back, his eyes narrowed. From her youthful appearance and accent, she was not one of his usual workers. “That coat is not regulation.”

“Forgive me,” the young blond replied. “I’m new and did not have time to find a coat that fit correctly, sir.”

“Uh-huh. What’s your name?”

“Margaret Blaise, sir.”

“Blaise, hm? Well, Ms. Blaise, I believe you are speaking above your paygrade. It is not your job to question me on my policies. Without people in the resort, you do not get paid. If you do not get paid, you cannot afford the measly little _pied-à-terre_ you rent. Without that home, you are on the streets. On the streets with winter coming, you will freeze to death and no one will care to remember you.”

Downright affronted at his words, she glared but kept her silence. The grip her coworker had on her wrist reminded her of her place in the food chain.

“Let that be a lesson to all of you. Get this resort up and operational. Time is money, and tomorrow we open. _Avoir. Il. Terminé._ ” Turning, he stormed out of the building, muttering obscenities under his breath.

Margaret sighed, glancing over at the coworker that held her wrist tight. “Peter, you shouldn’t have held me back.”

Brown hair peppered with gray, the older man fixed her with a stern expression. “Perhaps not, but you are still young and have not yet learned to hold your tongue,” he responded, dropping off with a sigh. “You know why we’re here, and it is not to get into an argument with the guy.”

“It’s to find the corruption and find a way to bring his family down,” she went on in a soft tone once everyone else was out of earshot. Shuffling her foot a bit as her shoulders sagged, she rubbed her elbow. “I got ahead of myself. It won’t happen again.”

“Which is why you’re not allowed on a solo mission yet,” he chuckled. “You’ll get there eventually. Have some patience.”

“If you insist.”

“I do. And check your accent. You are supposed to be American for this assignment, having just moved here,” he reminded, eyebrow arched.

Wincing, she nodded. A rookie mistake, one that could get her killed working for the Agency. Making a note to do better, she straightened her coat and donned her hat and gloves. “Shall we head out, then?”

“After you, milady.” He nodded, gesturing her out the door as he pulled on his own gloves. Temporarily blinded by the sunlight bouncing off the snow, he shook it off and glanced around. “Ah, there you are. Cora, you have the recording?”

“I do, yes,” the redhead ahead of them replied with a bit of a smirk. “It’s all saved to the server.” Like the other two, Cora also had a false name, as not one of them dared use their actual names on a mission. And, as she was less recognizable than her fellow female, she did not have to hide her red hair. “I even included milady’s little outburst, which worked to our favor, thankfully.”

Margaret sighed. “You’re going to get me in trouble if you two keep referring to me as-”

“Oh, hush. We’re just teasing. After all, it’s not often that one of you uppities join the Agency,” she grinned. “Imagine, having the daughter of the great Creig-”

“Cora!” Peter snapped with a harsh expression. “Honestly, how did I get stuck with you two?”

“Well, you recruited her, and I pissed off too many people,” Cora laughed as Margaret grinned.

He rolled his eyes. “Very funny. Did you get the information or not?”

“I did, I did. Relax. It’s all saved. Lady ‘M’, here, got us even more information than we needed.”

With a smirk of her own, Margaret shrugged her shoulders. “See? I told you. Besides, this place hardly seems like the type to have much corruption. More like a greedy arse running things. Is there going to be any excitement? You promised excitement, Park-er, Peter.”

With a shake of his head, he fixed her with a sharp glare. “Don’t be such a fool, Penelope,” he hissed. “The excitement you crave is what we try to avoid. Our missions are more than guns and gadgets. Diplomacy, eavesdropping, and gathering intel is a _huge_ part of what we do.”

The younger woman sighed. “Yes, I know, but-”

“But nothing. If you cannot master this skill, you will fail and, if you aren’t ejected by the Agency, you will get your team killed,” he went on. “You are more than a child now, _Agent_ Penelope. You chose to leave the pampered life of a socialite to pursue this.” Running a hand through his hair, he released a sigh of exasperation. Rookies.

Whilst this one had potential in poise, athletic skills, and the intelligence, she was far too headstrong for his liking. Why he had been assigned to lead a team with her in it was something he had not appreciated. Recruit her, sure. He had posed as the family butler for months, scoping her out after she had put in an application. Once the assignment was over, he had thought to only see her on occasion once she was invited into the Agency.

Still, he was a great teacher, which was why she had been moved to his small team of three. This was not meant to be a dangerous assignment, either, so it had been perfect to take her out on. The DeVille family were known for corruption and their greed which had lead to having partial control in various governments, allowing them to do as they wanted for the sake of money. There were rumors of them operating a smuggling ring, drug trafficking, and who knew what else. That ‘what else’ was why a small team of three had been assigned to scope out the various branches and see what evidence could be found for lawyers and various policing agencies.

Glancing over at the two ladies, he did smile a bit. Despite their differences, they did work well together – at least when the rookie was not arguing with them. Both were young, headstrong, and determined. One was street smart, the other having the skills to fit in with the upper class – when she was not being brash, at least.

“ _Vous avez tous les trois besoin de vous remettre au travail!_ ” the foreman shouted, finally spotting them standing around and talking. “ _Découvrez ce qui se passe. Je ne serai pas mis en conserve à cause de vous!_ ”

Peter waved him off and turned back to look up at the mountain. “You heard him, ladies. Back to work we go. We’ll meet later this week. Gather what you can, but do not make it obvious.”

_.~*Shadow of the Mountain*~._

Now nearly halfway on their journey to France, members on the jet were beginning to drift off into various states of tiredness. Ruth Tracy had gone up to the cockpit to take over for her eldest grandson during his break, and Scott had brought a sleeping Alan back to the bunk beds. His intent had been to pass him off with their mother, but when she returned to the bathroom, she found the two asleep in one of the bunks together, Scott’s arm around him to prevent falling off.

With an amused smile, she fixed a blanket over them both and stood back. Though he was seventeen and piloting the long flight, it was still a mandate that he take a proper break. Falling asleep with the family baby, however, was not required, but still incredibly adorable in her eyes to the point that she snapped a quick photo with her phone.

Her lovechild was growing into a man like his father before him, as much as it both gave her a sense of pride and pained her. To see him growing up so quickly…

Walking up towards the front, she stopped behind Virgil and Gordon, who were playing video games on a holo-port with headphones. Both also wearing holo-lens in order to see the holographic game, they were not looking at much else but what was before them. With technology advancing so fast, the holo-port was one of the newest ‘screens’ on the market in this day and age. Still temperamental, it would fizzle out from time to time. Luckily for her boys, she was very much tech savvy and the moment it started to do just that a few weeks ago, she had taken it apart and upgraded the technology.

Seeing that they were quite content, she gently reminded them that they would have to take a break soon, and allowed them to continue the game. Continuing down the aisle, she came across her second son nose-deep in an NASA textbook.

Nose twitching, she noticed the bowl of freshly made jalapeño poppers in a serving tray bowl beside him, with creamy buttermilk ranch dip connected. “John Glenn Tracy!” she laughed with a grin. “Did you sneak into the supply of poppers I had brought?”

Glancing up with a lopsided grin, he merely passed her one dipped in ranch. “A peace offering?”

“Peace offering, really?” She lightly took the offering from his fingers. “I will take this, but I am highly offended by it.”

“Mom, you just quoted _The Lorax_ ,” he snorted, patting the seat beside him as he scooted over, placing the tray on the table in front of them.

“What can I say? I enjoy that particular quote. Now, what are you reading?” She picked out another popper and leaned over. “Ah, you’re reading about Mark Watney?”

“Mhm. It’s scary to think about, being left behind on a planet. What if that had happened to Dad?” Finger in between the pages, he closed the book to look at her.

“Lucky for you, it didn’t,” she reassured. “Your father was the first person to make it to Mars, yes, and he made such travel possible. He even continues to make sure mankind is able to continue the journey he started with those first steps, like Armstrong before him. What happened to Mark Watney was a freak accident.”

“He was there alone for months, though. No one could get to him, and no one even realized he was alive for several days,” the blond went on with a frown. “It… There was no voice. No hope.”

“He made his own hope,” came the gentle reminder, her hand resting on his knee. “That’s what one has to do. They can either accept their fate, or they can work to change it.”

“What if there was a different way?”

“What do you mean?”

“I… Just a thought I had, is all. What happened to him is that he couldn’t call for help, and even when he was able to, there was such a delay in response time and communication. What if there were more satellites? What about a manned station that filters through such calls? There’s accidents out in space all the time, and a lot end up dying because their calls for help are delayed by relays.” Shifting in his seat, he turned his full attention to her. “So many lives could be saved, and no one is funding this idea! Not even NASA!”

The disappointment in his voice was clear as she contemplated what he had said. Nothing in his statement was false, and it was true – no one had truly funded such an idea. There were too many guidelines, not to mention different countries had different rules on space travel. Right now, the International Space Station was the only joint space endeavor of it’s kind. “Well… There are rules, Johnny. If China were to put up such a station, then America would try and build a better one, and then Russia would try the same, and so on and so forth. With so many countries trying to outdo each other, it would be utter chaos up there.”

“But… What if there was just one? An international one?”

“An international rescue organization?” she mused, tapping her chin. “That wouldn’t be so bad of an idea. Not at all.” Noting his smile, she reached across his lap and pulled a notepad from his backpack. “Tell you what. Write down a proposal for this little endeavor of yours. How would you do it? Who would pay for it? You say international, but do you really mean it?”

Eyes lighting up, the teenager nodded and pulled out a pencil. “Will you help me?”

“Of course! First, how about a name?” Picking up another popper, she grimaced. “I must take after you in love for these things.”

Snorting, he playfully nudged her arm with an elbow. “More like I take after you, mother dearest,” he teased. “As for the name, why not keep things simple? International Rescue Organization?”

“Mmm…” She lightly drummed her fingers on the arm rest, crossing one leg over the other. “Drop ‘Organization’. That’s far too long. International Rescue just… rolls off the tongue, yes?”

“I agree.”

By the time she traded her spot with the now-awake Alan, the pair had been able to work through quite a list of ideas for this organization dedicated to rescue. The pride she held for her son knew no bounds, and the knowledge of the future he would one day lead kept her heart at peace.

Leaving her boys, she ventured back towards the office where her husband had yet to emerge. Quietly sliding open the door, her eyes drifted over to where Jeff sat at his desk. Noting that he had not yet noticed her, she did not mind too much as it gave her a chance to slip in and curl up in her favorite chair. Reaching into a bag at the side, she pulled out her work tablet and set to work reading a few schematics she had designed. Stylus in hand, she slipped on her holographic glasses and began fixing and repairing based on the latest tests that had taken place just the day before.

Viewing the virtual design before her, she rose to her feet, poking and prodding at the design. It was almost ready – nearly perfect now! Except for the navi-computer. Why could she not get it to work? “Jeff? Can you put on a pair and join me? I have a query.”

Glancing up from his desk, he smiled a bit and pulled out his own pair from a drawer in his desk. “What seems to be the issue this time?”

“Navi-computer. Every other component is working as it should, but I cannot this one piece to work. Now, I know how to go about it, but not everyone can use it like that…”

“But who are you building this for?” he questioned, twirling the winged design before him. “I know this is your dream project, but _whom_ are you building it for? Military?”

“Rescue,” she replied, eyeing him through the hologram. ‘ _Maybe they can be used for John’s idea, too,_ ’ she thought to herself with a secret smile.

“Wait, what?”

“Jeff, hundreds die every year because a ladder isn’t tall enough, or they’re complete surrounded by flames. Or a child is swept down river without a boat nearby. Or even a plane where the pilot is unconscious-”

“Hold on.” He scratched his chin, knowing her idea was virtuous, but implementing it… This sort of technology would end up being bought by the military without a doubt and swiftly used for war. How long she had been hiding this? He knew this was on her private tablet, the records sealed from the rest of the company. “Lu, I think you have a great idea here, and your intentions are clear, but…”

“But what?” Folding her arms over her chest, she fixed a slight glare on him. “I understand what you’re saying. There’s so many ways this can be used for the wrong reasons. It’s still my passion project, Jeff. I want to make it work, even if it never sees the light of day.”

Dipping his head, he smiled a bit. “Always the fighter. I would like to see it in action for myself, so when we get back from France, you can show me just how it works.” Reaching over, he squeezed her shoulder. “We’ll figure out how to fix the problem and start sourcing out ideas on how these wings… T-Wings?”

She grinned. “ThunderWings, because you’re riding the Thunder.”

“Riding the… What?”

With a bemused smile, Lucille squeezed his hand. “It’s mostly meant as a joke, honey. But with these wings, you sore above the storm. In this case, the danger.”

“Huh. Why not Thunderbird?”

“Well… It’s not a bad thought,” she mused, eyeing the bird-like design. “It does have a nice ring to it. An army of Thunderbirds to the rescue, hm?”

He laughed, removing his hololens. “The things you come up with never fail to astound me, Lu. When we get home, we’ll take a look. I would like to see them in action.” Stretching, he twisted his back and relished in the series of pops that followed. “Now that’s a sound.”

Tapping away at the files to once more lock down the design in a secure folder, she removed her own glasses and eyed him with an arched brow. “One of these days, you are going to twist too far and hurt yourself.”

“I’ll take my chances, Lu. And… I suppose it is time for me to take a break and venture out with the rest.”

“You’re taking a break the rest of this trip, darling,” she answered, putting away her own equipment. “The boys need their father, too.”

.~*~.

“ _This is your captain speaking. Please put on your seatbelts and return trays to their upright positions. Put away candy and store the hot chocolate. Wake Johnny from his nap. Lock Alan up tight._ ”

At eleven-years-old, redhead Gordon snorted at his eldest brother’s announcement. How their grandfather had allowed him to get away with it, he would never know, but it was clearly eldest grandchild privilege. “Virge, what is the most cringe thing Scooter could say?” he questioned to the sibling beside him.

The teenager tapped his chin for a moment, a habit he had picked up from their mother. “Ya know, I don’t think he’s even said it yet. But, if I had to pick one, it would be when he makes puns in general,” he pointed out, storing away his medical journal for reading after they landed.

“As opposed to colonel?”

A groan. “Put away your joke book, idiot.”

“I am, I am. Chillax, bro. You ain’t in college yet!”

Twitching at the horrendous grammar, Virgil glared as he finished buckling his seatbelt. “I will be next year, in case you’ve forgotten.” Why did his brother choose to aggravate him so much? When they were not actually teaming up to take down the undead in their little video game, Gordon would start up with his teasing.

“Yeah. Going to medical school while in puberty. That ought to be fun, brainiac. Your hormones will be ablaze with passion and-”

Elbowing his side hard, he growled a, “Oh, shut it.” Glancing across the aisle to where John had his own space, he sighed. What he would not give to trade places. Gordon drove him nuts! “Maybe if you put your own genius to good use instead of pranks, you’d be able to do the same thing.”

Rubbing his side, the redhead scoffed. “No, thank you. I’d rather have my puberty in middle school like every other normal person.”

“Are you saying I’m abnormal?”

“That’s exactly what he’s saying,” John mumbled from his spot as he put away his movie player. “We are finally there?”

“Yup! Wakey, wakey!” Gordon grinned, tossing a pillow over. “Come on, blondie!”

“Gordon, that is highly offensive to our blond family members,” Virgil pointed out.

“Just Johnny and Al!”

“And me, too, child,” Lucille drawled with a laugh from behind them. “Behave yourself and listen to the pilot.”

“But the pilot is boring!” he complained. “Boring, bossy, and belligerent! The three Bs!”

“Scotty not boring!” Alan complained, settling into his buckled seat beside his fellow blond sibling. “Scotty is fun and awesome!”

“ _You tell him, kiddo._ ”

Turning almost as red as his hair, Gordon realized that the cabin microphone was on. His sibling had heard everything. “Eh….hehehe… oops.”

“Oops is right, Gordo,” their father laughed, reaching up to flick off the microphone once he was buckled in. “Best watch your mouth before someone decides to wrestle you to the ground.”

“No one’s going to do that!”

The landing was easy enough, Scott bringing the plane in with grace and ease. Being taxied down the runway to their assigned spot, the jet soon came to a rest. Jeff and Grant departed, leaving the rest inside and for Scott to do the final checklist. “He did well, Jeff,” Grant mentioned as they walked down the stairs. “Lasted almost the entire trip.”

“Good, I’m glad. Thank you for staying up there with him. You and mom both.”

“Of course. Your youngest came up, too, actually. Fairly certain you have another pilot for a son. Of course, I think more stunt pilot. He wanted to do a barrel roll, among other things.”

“Now why doesn’t that surprise me?” he laughed, stepping onto the pavement. “Between you and mother, my children have become little daredevils.”

“Oh, no. You’re not blaming all of that on us, Mr. World-Class-Hero,” Grant pointed out, fixing the cap upon his peppered red hair. “You and Lucille are every bit to blame, and for good reason. You encourage them to go after their dreams and ideals. Virgil’s going to medical school within the next year or so. John’s pursuing the career you had, and Scott will blow us all away one day.”

Scanning the arriving shuttle vehicle, Jefferson Tracy nodded. “And the younger two?”

“Gordon more than likely is going to be a marine biologist, and is a lot smarter than his brothers give him credit for. As for Alan, I’m not sure yet. He’s young and inquisitive. I daresay he shares your wife’s trait as well. They all do, to an extent.”

“I’m aware. It makes them stronger,” the younger man agreed as the shuttle arrived at last. “They’ll change the world, I’m sure of it. Though, that’s what every father believes.”

His father smiled a bit. “I believed that about you, and I was right. You’ve made a difference in people’s lives, Jeff. I have no doubt in my mind that your story is far from over.”

He dipped his head in acknowledgement at the praise. “Ah, our concierge is here.”

Grant scoffed a bit. Too fancy a word for his blood. Yet, this was the life his son had chosen to lead. Running a profitable business of repute, helping out where he could, and making a difference in the lives of so many. While Grant had hoped that one day his eldest would follow in his footsteps and run the family ranch, it had quickly become apparent that would never be the case.

His son had chosen the stars and planets, and the culmination of the effort he put in, he had become the first person on Mars. Nearly twenty years later, there was now an established colony on the surface of the red planet. It was enough to make any father proud, and his heart swelled with pride.

“Welcome, welcome! I am Amélie Monet, and I will be your assigned concierge for the duration of your visit. Welcome, Mr. Tracy, to the Vallée du Paradis Ski Resort. It is a wonderful -6 degrees Celsius, a perfect day to begin your vacation.” Dressed in a thick white parka with a brown faux fur liner, the young woman stood against the chilled wind with ease.

“Thank you for having us, Ms. Monet,” Jeff answered with a small nod. “How’s the forecast?”

“We will be seeing temperatures in the negatives all this week, but it will steadily rise until we reach 0, sir.”

Grant scratched his head a bit. “Isn’t that a bit dangerous for skiing?”

She hesitated a moment. “The forecast is constantly changing, and I am sure we will see more temperature changes soon enough.”

“Relax, dad. There are other activities to do,” Jeff reminded. “All right, we’ll start unloading then.”

“Shall I call for-”

“No, no, we can handle this. I have plenty of helpers,” he chuckled, looking to her now. “Why don’t you go and warm up? We can unpack.” He shooed her off and called for the rest of his family so their vacation could officially begin.


End file.
